ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training: Water Release: Boiling Waterflow
TakedaInkroe TakedaMiyuki TakedaInkroe: -Standing atop the mountain peak I was well warm within my Hakama, thick shirt and gloves, my sandalled boots gripped the cold stone floor of the arena and had my hands before me, showing her the Hand Seals again, the wind was loud, rushing past us both at great speeds, even standing here required firm footing to assure that you were not blown away by the breeze, this Kenjutsu temple I had helped build on the Eastern Shore of the Land of Tea, high up on a mountainous ridge where typhoons were frequently passing.. it made for a dreadfully hard training environment even when the storms were not here.- "Dragon!!" -I shouted out, my voice carrying over the wind to her ears as I displayed the Dragon Hand Seal.- "Dog!!" -I again performed the coresponding Hand Seal.- "Ram!!" -Again, now with the Ram hand seal performed before me.- "Inhale deeply, fill your lungs with the air, then use the chakra you manipulated to expell boiling water!" -I myself had not yet learned this technique, but knew of it.. and what better time to learn then with my daughter.. though even as I performed the same task as her, I was equally unable to perform the Jutsu it seemed.. I couldn't even bring up warm water to my mouth.- TakedaMiyuki: - - My eyes widens as I step outside of the Kenjutsu Temple. The wind roaring in my ears, I cannot hear dad from this distance. I walk even closer to him, to hear his words. Only a few feet away from Dad, I could barely hear him still. I groan lightly as the wind nearly makes me lose balance. Taking a few more steps towards him, I secure my footing by parting my right foot just a few inches from my left as I grip my scarf, making sure it will not fly off. I close my eyes as I focus on my chakra, concentrating on only the feeling of my chakra flowing throughout my body. I hear him shout dragon. Nodding but still having my eyes closed, I take the hint as I watch him perform the hand seal. I copy his exact movements. Making the hand seal for Dog as he shouts it, then the hand seal for Ram, I follow his instructions fully, taking in a deep breath, I fill up my lungs with the cold air. I then try to focus on boiling the water as I perform the jutsu. I am not able to heat up the water…not to boiling point.. but warm burst of water escapes from between my lips quickly after I three seconds of exhaling. My eyes widens as I stagger backwards, a bit surprised by water coming from my lips since this is my first water jutsu. Only a medium to small size stream of water bursts from my lips for about seven seconds. I had quickly turn my head so I would not hit Dad since he was just a few feet away.- TakedaInkroe: -I blinked a few times, impressed that my daughter could produce that much water already, on her first learning of a Ninjutsu technique.. clearly she had a lot of potential, but .. even I knew that at her level she would not be able to pull off many more of those.. most Genin I knew to only be able to produce about five C rank jutsu before passing out.. this.. would be testing..- "Try not perform the actual jutsu!!" -I yelled, attempting to avoid the slick of water spreading across the stone tiles.- "You will only get exhausted for little training!! Instead, work on the manipulation inside of yourself!!" -I was really quite proud of her achievement, it was a great thing.. but I wished her get more skilled in chakra manipulation and hand seals, while still being able to learn the technique.- "Again!!" -I performed the hand seals myself, Dragon, Dog, Ram, slowly and carefully, feeling the chakra forming inside of me, but preventing any water from flowing up to my mouth.. It would have been messy with a bandage mask over my mouth.- TakedaMiyuki: - I nod a bit as I cough. Turning my head to the side, I cover my lips with my arm before turning back at him. I tilt my head a bit as he yells. I wish he would have said that earlier. I blink...inside myself? I nod once more, firmly pressing my feet into position once more on the stone flooring. I commence with the hand signs, Dragon, Dog, Ram. I close my eyes as I feel my chakra form. This time I keep my lips close just in case if any water does flow once more. I take in a deep breath as I fill up my lungs with air. I concentrate on making the water to boiling point.- TakedaInkroe: -I smiled with the corner of my mouth as I myself repeated the hand seals over and over, feeling the chakra manipulation take place inside as I shouted over the quickly moving wind.- "Feel your chakra inside!! It is yours to control, you dictate it, you move it, you form it!!" -I felt my own chakra building in my chest cavity as I repeated the motions.- "Drag your chakra up through your body, demand it be hotter, form it a into water, your water, your chakra being your servant!!" -I commanded and did the same to my own chakra, feeling the chakra rise from the pit of my stomach and up into my throat, warm water.. before I dispersed the chakra inside of me.. preventing it from truly forming and burning my mouth or lips from holding it.- "Perform that manipulation over and over!! Learn it! Know it, slowly, eventually you will be able to produce it in seconds!" TakedaMiyuki: - Still having my eyes closed, I listen to his words. Re-doing the hand seals over and over again as I continue to concentrate on my chakra...drag the chakra up through my body.. I feel a bit overwhelmed as my chakra starts to build up at my chest. I squeeze my eyes shut as I continue to focus on his words..on my chakra. I take in another deep breath to fill my lungs once more as my chakra builds up even more once I drag my chakra up my body. Tensing slightly as I feel my chakra form into cool water...Make it my servant..I focus on thinking of only hott water..making my water hott..burn.. I feel the cool water begin to warm up.- TakedaInkroe: "Once you have manipulated enough, brought it to a point where you wish to test your manipulation, release it, release it strongly!" -I didn't know exactly where she would attempt to fire her jutsu once being performed.. but I was more then prepared to dodge.- TakedaMiyuki: -- I nod slowly as I do it once more. I form the hand seals. I commence the hand seals of Dragon, Dog, than Ram. Getting slightly even more overwhelm as my chakra starts to build up at my chest. I take in a very deep breath, filling my lungs up with the cold air. I continue to focus on everything hot…lava…fire… everything to warm up the already warmed water rolling around in my chest. Nearly at boiling point, a burst of water escapes from between my lips quickly after I three seconds of exhaling. A medium size stream of water bursts from my lips for about ten seconds. My face was already turned from Dad; I feel the searing pain of the boiling hot water. I open my eyes as I watch the blast of water shoots to the left of him, about a few inches from his hip.- TakedaInkroe: -I calmly watched her perform the hand seals once more, her taking of her breath, holding it in.. A strong blast of wind sending my long red ponytail up behind me, dragging my head back slightly as I maintained my gaze down to her, watching and waiting, waiting and watching, myself holding the Ram hand seal before me as I controlled the production and drawing up of chakra to my mouth, practising longly the manipulation required to perform the Water Release: Boiling Waterflow.. and then with a blast of motion the burst of water flung out from her lips past me, I slightly shuffled to my right only for a second before realising I was safe from its reach.. I smiled.- TakedaInkroe: "Try it twice more!!" -I shouted into the wind, demanding her continued dedication to the training, little did she know, she would likely pass out after the performance of the second attempt, and this was what I desired.. I wanted her to become chakra depleted.. I wanted her to become so low on chakra to the point of passing out.. I wanted her chakra system to get fit with her body.. through ravaging and exhausting her chakra system would it get strong, her endurance would rise, her stamina increase over time.- "Push yourself!!" TakedaMiyuki: - I sucked the air between my teeth as I look to him. Biting my lower lip I nod slightly, I then place my hands before me. Again, commencing the hand seals in order, Dragon first, then Dog, and lastly, Ram. I do not feel as much of a chakra build up as the last one. I breathe in once more, taking in as much air as I can while getting a slight dizzy spell. I aim this time. I aim directly to his right as I exhale. A bit more closer to boiling point, a medium size burst of water escapes from between my lips once again. Only this time it last for eight seconds. I close my eyes as I begin to stagger a bit toward him, feeling my energy so nearly wiped out. Dammit… I used too much.. Dad..-“….”- I raise my left hand to him, before collapsing to my knees.- TakedaInkroe: -It took only a half second, but as she collapsed I had moved down to catch her, supporting her as she fell to her knees and ensuring that she didn't come to harm, gripping the ground with the chakra in my feet I firmly would help her up, even if unable to stand I would help her to the safety of the Compound behind the arena floor, though the top of the compound was far from safe from the elements, the compound sank down into the mountain, one floor down so far and held bunks and a storage room which was only slightly carved out.. I would take her to the bunks in the compound and lay her down to rest.- "You did well.. Miyuki.." Category:Training Category:Yonshigakure RP